Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners, and incontinence pads, are typically worn in the crotch region of an undergarment. These devices are designed to absorb and retain liquids and other discharges from the human body to prevent body and garment soiling. The aforementioned types of absorbent articles are typically placed in a garment such as the wearer's panty and worn between the wearer's legs, adjacent to the genital (or fluids discharge source) area of the body.
Conventional relatively thick sanitary napkin products currently marketed provide some protection from soiling by utilizing a combination of increased product length and thickness (which may include a profiled or varied caliper). These products, however, are not believed to prevent leakage of body fluids perfectly in particular when the sanitary napkin is compressed by a strong compressive force which is sometimes applied by the body of the wearer when the absorbent article is worn. Thus, leakage is possible, particularly at the both sides of the central region, and sometimes at the front and/or rear regions of these products. This issue is seen not only in conventional relatively thick sanitary napkin products but also other conventional products such as relatively thinner and smaller sanitary napkins as well as other types of absorbent articles, e.g., pantiliners, diapers, and incontinence pads in the market.
Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article that provides improved leakage protection of body fluids. There is another need for an absorbent article having a structure that can produce a sustainable force against a compressive force which is applied by the body of the wearer when the absorbent article is worn.